


I Promised

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Sherlock December Ficlets 2017 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Parentlock, Sherlock Christmas Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock keeps his promise





	I Promised

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the [Sherlock December Ficlets ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FSherlock_December_Ficlets_2017&t=NjRmODc4ZjE3OGJjNjUzYzg2NWVhY2QzMTRjNDJmOTUwMzdkOTRhMCxabzFVQjBkMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfMPAp7-tN-90HMCNGHRDOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmissdaviswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167644180668%2Fsherlock-december-ficlets&m=0) challenge. Each will be its own story, though knowing me a couple may follow an arc of sorts.  
> The prompt used for this entry: Christmas Carols / Violin

One of the children at school asked if people go caroling any more. Long story – short here they were. John and Molly, whose niece was also a member of the chorale, were the chaperones and alternate van driver, karaoke machine carrier, going down the street ringing random doorbells with the children and their Chorale instructor Eddie. There were only two doors that slammed in their faces, but the children were warned it might happen and not to take it to heart. Most who answered the door were like this wife and the husband, charmed by such. Each child was given a song in which to sing lead. Rosie participated, but kept looking over her shoulder between songs.

Sherlock had said he’d be there to play violin for her song. Unfortunately, Mycroft had called him for a mission four days ago. Sherlock left promising he’d be back in time. He should have been back yesterday afternoon, but a major snow storm had shut down the departing airport. At least that is what John had told their daughter, slowly preparing her for the reality that her Da may not make it back from his business trip in time. She had sung once without him, but her turn was coming up again soon and her disappointment at having to do so without him was evident.

She was disappointed, John was worried. The more time passed the more his worry increased, making it harder for him to keep a smile plastered on his face as he forced himself to not text Mycroft every half-hour for updates.

<><><>  
“Brother Mine stay here.”  
“I can’t Mycroft. I promised her.”  
“Sometimes you have to break promises. It’ll toughen her up. She’ll learn, grow up like we did. We turned out all right.”  
“Are you sure we turned out all right?” Sherlock scoffed “She’s not us, Brother Mine. I don’t want her to grow up like we did.”  
<><><>

Only John’s smile was wider than Rosie’s when a black sedan pulled up and Sherlock stepped out. Coat buttoned tight around him he nodded at John and Molly, then smiled beautifully at his happily beaming daughter. When Rosie’s turn came around, Eddie gave Sherlock a nod. He pulled his violin and bow from the case and began to play. John immediately knew something was off before Sherlock hit the slightly flat note. The second off note only confirmed it. As Rosie began to sing he realized Mycroft's sedan was still with them and he knew. John began watching his husband carefully.

Sherlock plays beautifully, but his movements were stiff and he was beginning to sweat. John raised a brow at him in question, but the stubborn git ignores him. The more it goes on, the more John can see it, hear it in the playing.

When done, Rosie runs up to give him a tight hug and John sees the pain flash across Sherlock’s face before he can slip the mask into place. Even Rosie can see her Da is really tired and sweaty though it’s cold outside and tells him he looks sick like last summer and to go home. John grimaces in memory, Sherlock was stabbed while out on a mission last summer. It was a few weeks of convalescing at home.

Molly has also guessed something was amiss. When Rosie rejoins the group, Molly immediately offers to take Rosie home with her and her niece. John kisses her cheek in grateful thanks, grabbing Sherlock by the waist moments before he almost drops the violin. He orders the detective into the sedan, following behind.

Sherlock collapses as soon as he’s in the car. John rips open Sherlock’s coat and jacket sees the blood seeping through the shirt and haphazard bandages underneath. Sherlock had been shot. It was small caliber going by the size, he will definitely survive, but still...

“What the hell?! You let him come here?” John grimaced looking at Mycroft. "St. Bart's _now!"_

“Wouldn’t listen, checked himself out, said he was alright.” The Iceman simply shrugged.

“I promised, Rosie” Sherlock moaned. "Had to be there for her..."

What could John say to that? He immediately applies pressure as the vehicle takes off.


End file.
